Maccus
| affiliation = Amanda; Bayan Pirates (former) | occupation = Pirate (former), Adoptive father | epithet = | jva = Kouichi Nagano | bounty = }} Maccus is an anime-only character that appears in the second TV Special. He, along with Bonney, escaped from Zap's ship and followed Amanda in search of a treasure. Appearance Maccus is a tall man, with a large afro. Part of his afro is put in a pony tail in the back. He also has stubble on his chin and large lips similar to Usopp's. His outfit consists of a yellow and green shirt with a orange letter "M" in the middle of shirt that he wears with red suspenders. He also has yellow sunglasses that he wears low on his nose and light brown cargo pants with brown boots. Personality When he is first introduced, Maccus seems extremely cowardly and unfaithful. When situations tend to get dangerous, he and Bonney are quick to suggest running away or abandoning treasure or Amanda and her siblings. However, they never actually run away and do stay with the kids. Later, Maccus reveals himself to be quite brave and fights against pirates whom he knows he cannot defeat to protect Amanda and the others. He and Bonney are also very caring people, as they take the children in as adoptive parents towards them. Maccus is not very good at lying, since he almost blew his and Bonney's cover when he was talking to the Straw Hat Pirates about vacationing with his "family". Relationships Adoptive Family Bonney Maccus and Bonney were pirates together before being taken aboard Bayan’s ship. They worked together to make a deal with Amanda, and Maccus did the physical work of escaping the ship. Their relationship seems to be between Bonney’s brain and Maccus’s brawn. When they were lying to the Straw Hat Pirates, Maccus made a mistake which angered Bonney. Maccus later defended Bonney from Zap, who was trying to attack her. After Bayan was defeated, Maccus and Bonney decided to retire from piracy, spend the rest of their lives together, and take in Amanda and her siblings as a family. Amanda and Her Siblings Maccus initially helped the children escape from Bayan’s command because he was interesting in their father’s treasure. He pretended to treat them like his own children when they met the Straw Hat Pirates, but, over time, he grew to care about them like a real father would. He even went as far as to fight Zap to protect them, risking his own life. After Bayan was defeated, Maccus and Bonney took the children under their wing and became the children’s adoptive parents. Straw Hat Pirates When they first met, Maccus and the Straw Hat Pirates distrusted each other. This is understandable, since Maccus lied to them because he was worried they would ruin his chance at gaining Amanda’s father’s treasure. He was shocked by the pirates’ strength during their confrontation with Bayan and became friends after both parties agreed to help Amanda and her siblings. When they went their separate ways, Maccus and the Straw Hat Pirates had formed a bond and mutual respect for each other. Bayan Pirates Maccus hates the Bayan Pirates because he and Bonney were treated poorly by Zap. He and Bonney were quick to betray them after making a deal with Amanda and, when they later confronted the crew, fought against them to protect the children. Abilities and Powers Maccus has shown little physical abilities. He has the strength of an average man, since he was able to move cargo and row a boat. He doesn't have enough strength to fight a well-armed pirate such a Zap, but does seem to have great endurance, as he stood to fight Zap continuously after being brutally beaten. Weapons Maccus is seen fighting with one the knives Zap threw into a wall, but he isn't skilled with it at all and had it taken from him by Zap and used against him. History Past A month before meeting the Straw Hat Pirates, Maccus and Bonney were pirates looking for treasure. They were taken prisoner by Zap and used as laborers. While moving some stored cargo, he and Bonney came across Amanda and her siblings. Amanda striked a deal with the two to go to an island to find Amanda's father's treasure which Zap and the captain, Bayan, were looking for. They escaped on a small lifeboat to the island, and Maccus and Bonney dug for the treasure constantly. Open Upon the Great Sea! A Father's Huge, HUGE Dream! When the Straw Hat Pirates arrive on the island where Amanda's father hid his treasure, Maccus and Bonney begin to panic and hide with Amanda. Zoro sees them hiding, and the three reveal themselves, saying they are a family on vacation. When they fails to deceive the crew, Maccus and Bonney reveal their true intentions to find the treasure and Nami becomes extremely interested. The two take the Straw Hats to their temporary cave-like home they dug and introduce them to Holy and Milia. Zap and the Bayan Pirates arrive at the island and capture Luffy and Amanda. The Straw Hats, Maccus, Bonney, and Amanda's younger siblings follow the crew to their main ship, where Bayan reveals himself and takes control of Luffy using his pirate choir. Luffy attacks his crew and their ship, but Usopp and Chopper thwart Bayan's plan. Meanwhile, Maccus and Bonney sneak onto the ship and try to save Amanda, only for Zap to show up. Maccus and Bonney show their bravery and fight against Zap but are defeated. After the Straw Hat Pirates defeat Bayan and Zap, Maccus and Bonney decide to become foster parents for Amanda, Holy, and Milia and they form a family. They go with the Straw Hats back to the island where the treasure is and reveal that it is a giant pearl inside of a giant clam that inhabited the island. The Straw Hat Pirates leave and Maccus, Bonney, and the children form a family. Major Battles *Maccus and Bonney vs. Zap Trivia *Maccus makes striking resemblances to Usopp. Both have similar lips and facial features, with Usopp having a longer nose. They both seem cowardly but are actually quite brave and willing to protect those they care about. Maccus, however, lacks the physical strength and fighting capabilities that Usopp possesses. References Site Navigation ru:Маккус fr:Maccus it:Maccus Category:Non-Canon Humans Category:Non-Canon Male Characters Category:Bayan Pirates Category:Non-Canon Former Pirates